


Kamen Rider Yokai (UPDATED)

by Metalocelot98



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Hikaru Sato a 14 year old high school student goes on a field trip with his class and discovers the Sei-Driver. Watch as this young man goes from zero to hero as he becomes Kamen Rider Yokai. Between fighting demons in life and death battles, dealing with high school drama, and the battlefield  of love Hikaru has his work cut out for him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be the same just doing a soft "reboot" and going to take things at a slower pace.

Location: Tokyo Japan Institute For Nature Study

Date: January 3rd 2020

Time: 4:32 PM

A young man was sent skidding back on his feet with his arms crossed over his chest. His pale white armor smoking from the last attack as his sleeveless black kimono lightly swayed in the wind. His helmet/mask pale white with red markings and yellow eyes stared down his foe. His opponent towered over him as the various high school students and teachers watched the masked man struggle as his opponent sent a fist flying at his face.

Earlier

Location: Tokyo Japan Azabu

Date: January 3rd 2020

Time: 6:59 AM

The clock on a nightstand changed from 6:59 am to 7:00 am. As the clock's alarm went off a young man reached over and switched it off. The young man sat up as the covers fell off as he rubbed his eyes. He walked over and grabbed a red shirt and pulled on a white jacket yellow markings, black chinos and black shoes as he looked himself over. He sighed as he went downstairs as he began breakfast.

'Another day another several hours to be spent at school' he thought unexcited. 'No matter just treat like any other day and I'll be fine'

"Good morning Hikaru" a little girl said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Morning Sakura" Hikaru said with a small smile as he hugged her back. As Hikaru returned to making breakfast their mother made her way downstairs. "Morning mom"

"Morning kids" Mrs. Sato said as Hikaru sat down after serving everyone.

Later...

Hikaru sat through 4th period his classmates where studying as he stared out the window. Their teacher Mr. Tanaka taught them about ecosystem. Hikaru was bored as continued to stair as the lunch bell rang.

"Remember class we're visiting the Institute For Nature Study" Mr. Tanaka said as the class left. As made his way to.the lunchroom he could hear his fellow classmates gossip. He soon found his was inside as he sat by himself. Unbeknownst to him was that he was being watched by Hina and Ichika Saizo as well as Hina's boyfriend Jin Tanaka. The trio stared him down as Jin and Hina viewed him as a loser while Ichika wished to be his friend. As the class ate lunch Hikaru sat alone he pulled out a journal as he looked at his drawings. He had done a lot of landscape drawings and a few portraits of his classmates. He smiled as he looked at his art as he finished his lunch he was secretly exited for the field trip after school. However his moment of excitement was ruined by Renji whom shot spitballs at him. Hikaru sighed as he left.

Later...

Hikaru boarded the bus with his classmates as they traveled from the school to Institute For Nature Study. The class where rowdy except for Ichika and Hikaru as they continued the bus ride. They arrived after an hour drive as everyone filled out of the bus as a woman in a lab coat approached them.

"Hello I'm Dr. Takahashi and I will be your tour guide of our facility" Dr. Takahashi said as she smiled. "So please follow me and don't be afraid to ask questions"

Unknown to the students a strange man with red skin and a large horn. He smiled as he was followed by similar men except with blue skin and no horns. The group snuck around and quickly killed two guards before entering the facility after hiding the bodies.


	2. Demons and Yokai

Date: January 3rd 2020

Location: Institute For Nature Research Tokyo Japan

Time: 4:24 PM

Hikaru and his classmates walked around the facility following Dr. Takahashi as they observed nature and experiments throughout the building. Hikaru was often doing sketches of the mimicked environments in the facility as he felt inspired. Meanwhile Ichika shot glances as Hikaru every now and again as they continued walking however everyone stopped when they saw a strange object in a display case as a few scientists examined it.

"Dr. Takahashi what is that" a student asked pointing to the object as Hikaru looked up as he saw the object. However for some reason he felt as though it was calling out to him as he then saw an image of a man in white armor with a sleeveless black kimono, and a pale white mask with red markings and yellow eyes. Hikaru shook his head as rose his hand.

"Yes Mr. Sato" Mr. Tanaka asked as he looked at his teacher and then saw a bathroom nearby.

"May I use the restroom sir" Hikaru asked as Mr. Tanaka sighed.

"Yes but make it quick" Mr. Tanaka said as he then looked at Ichika. "Ms. Saizo stay with Mr. Sato"

"Yes Mr. Tanaka" Ichika said as she walked with Hikaru to the restroom while the class continued their tour. Hikaru ran some cold water as he splashed it on his face. He shook his head as he wiped his face off. However he was soon shoved into the sink by Renji who then beat him up and left.

Meanwhile...

The red skinned man and his blue skinned cohorts approached the display case as security appeared before them as an alarm went off. The guards where quickly dispatched as Mr. Tanaka and the class where forced back into the main room as the men pointed weapons at them. Dr. Takahashi was also nervous as the men where interested in the strange device while having the civilians moved to another room.

Back To Hikaru...

Hikaru saw what was going on as one of the men grabbed Ichika who got away as she went into the bathroom as one of the strange men entered the bathroom as Hikaru saw the man as he was dressed in black and yellow tiger print pants. The man was wielding a club as he rushed Hikaru whom spun around and delivered a kick to the man knocking him back as he then ran forward and spun the man around and smashed his face in against a sink as the man's body disappeared into a puff of purple smoke leaving behind a blue coin that looked like his face as it suddenly split in half.

'What the' Hikaru thought as he was suddenly grabbed by another one of the men who looked exactly the same. The man spoke to the red skinned and horned version of him as they spoke in a foreign language. The man walked up to Hikaru and grabbed him as the demon from before dragged Ichika into another room.

"So you think you can kill a demon and get away with it" the red skinned man asked. "I think you should suffer a consequences pathetic human"

Hikaru without thinking but the man's hand as he grunted in pain and in retaliation he threw Hikaru into the display case as the strange device attached to his waist like a belt. Hikaru went sliding across the floor as he grunted in pain.

"Ow" Hikaru said as he slowly sat up as the man's eyes turned red upon seeing him. "What now"

"THE BELT" the man shouted as Hikaru looked down at his waist and saw the device. "REMOVE IT NOW"

'This creep wants the belt' Hikaru thought as he stood up as he saw the dead bodies of the security guards. 'I won't let him have it and I can't let them get away with this'

As Hikaru thought this his left hand began glowing as he looked down and opened his hand as he saw a white coin that resembled a face with red markings and yellow eyes. He looked at the belt as he noticed a coin slot in the belt as he knew what to do as he inserted the coin as a voice spoke up.

"YOKAI" a voice suddenly announced. "YO~YO~YO~YO~YO~YO"

As the belt continued this little chant Hikaru noticed a lever as he pulled it out. He didn't know why but he knew what he had to do.

"HENSHIN" Hikaru shouted as he pressed the lever back in as a pale white light surrounded him as he was now wearing white armor, a sleeveless black kimono and a white helmet with the face also white with red markings and yellow eyes.

"IT'S HAUNTING TIME" the voice from earlier announced before continuing. "KAMEN RIDER YOKAI"

"KILL HIM" the red skinned man said as the weaker blue skinned versions of him rushed Hikaru. Hikaru swiftly grabbed one of the demons as he used it as a shield against it's allies killing it as it died leaving behind a broken coin. Hikaru then used a leg sweep as he knocked two of them into the air as he grabbed one and slammed it head first into the ground killing it as he grabbed the other end threw it at their boss as he cut it in half with a sword. Hikaru then ran in killing demons left and right as there was nothing left save for several broken coins on the floor. Hikaru stood up as he looked at the boss who seemed livid.

"Never trust an Orc to do an Ogre's job" the demon said as he rushed Hikaru slashing him several times as the new Kamen Rider struggled to keep up. Hikaru was sent flying into a nearby door as it broke down into an auditorium. Hikaru barely recovered when suddenly several Orcs rushed him as he killed them all swiftly. The Ogre rushed in and attacked Hikaru with his sword more and more until Hikaru noticed something about the sword as he noticed it was slightly damaged near the guard. Without warning Hikaru threw a punch at the damaged area breaking the sword and also striking the Ogre in the chest sent said demon stumbling back. The Ogre looked enraged before punching Hikaru who just barely blocked it. However the force of the attack sent him skidding back several feet away while still standing as smoke rose off of his suit from the attack. Mr. Tanaka and the class could only watch as Hikaru and the Ogre began to clash before stumbling back after several hits.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" the Ogre shouted in anger as Hikaru stood up.

"The names Kamen Rider Yokai" Hikaru said as he got serious as his belt began glowing as he knew what to do as he then pulled the lever.

"IT'S FINAL STRIKE TIME" the belt announced as Hikaru's left leg began glowing. "FINAL STRIKE"

"SPIRIT RIDER KICK" Hikaru shouted as he performed a jump kick striking the Ogre who stumbled before exploding leaving behind a broken red coin that had his face on it.

Everyone began cheering as Hikaru left to go to another room. However Dr. Takahashi recognized the belt he was wearing.

Later...

Hikaru entered his home as he saw Dr. Takahashi having tea with his mother

"Dr. Takahashi" Hikaru said surprised. "What are you doing here"


	3. Secrets And Revelations

Date: January 3rd 2020

Location: Tokyo Japan Hikaru's House

Dr. Takahashi looked at Hikaru as she smiled.

"Well young Hikaru it just so happens that I have taken a liking to you and wish to offer you an internship at my office" Dr. Takahashi said as she looked at Hikaru's mother. "If you will excuse us I'd like to speak to Hikaru outside"

"Of course" Mrs. Sato said as Hikaru walked outside with Dr. Takahashi.

"I know about the belt" Dr. Takahashi said as Hikaru became nervous. "And to be honest I'm glad, but at the same time frustrated"

"Wait seriously" Hikaru asked surprised as Dr. Takahashi nodded.

"The belt is called the Sei-Driver and the coin you used to summon your armor is called a Soul Token" Dr. Takahashi said as she sighed as she started smoking a cigarette. "My only problem is you're not the first person to wear it"

"Why is that a problem" Hikaru asked curiously.

"The last person to wear that belt" Dr. Takahashi said as she paused before continuing. "Died"

"WHAT" Hikaru shouted as he summoned the belt and tried to take it off to no avail.

"Relax if you weren't worthy you'd be dead already and the Sei-Driver would have removed itself" Dr. Takahashi said as Hilaru calmed down. "As for the internship it's actually going to be a training program so that you can learn how to control your powers"

"And if I refuse" Hikaru asked nervously and curiously.

[Play Ash Like Snow]

"Then the world is going to end" Dr. Takahashi said as Hikaru flinched. "There are more demons out there than just the ones you fought today and there are some that are so much powerful that the ones you fought earlier are practically child's play in comparison to them"

"So essentially what your saying is I'm your secret weapon against the demons" Hikaru said as Dr. Takahashi shook her head.

"No" Dr. Takahashi said as she looked Hikaru dead in the eyes. "I'm say your both humanity's first and last line of defense against the demons"


	4. Explanations of Soul Tokens(UPDATED)

Location: Tokyo Japan Institute For Nature Study

Date: January 4th 2020

Hikaru was at the I.F.N.S. as he was being given a lecture about the Sei-Driver as well as the nature and abilities of Soul Tokens.

"So let me get this straight" Hikaru said after listening to Dr. Takahashi's lecture. "Basically when I use my Soul Token to transform into my Rider form I'm technically transforming my body and soul from that of a human to that of a spirit"

"Yes in a way it is like a spirit possession except instead of the spirit possessing a body the spirit and body become that of the spirit that inhabit it" Dr. Takahashi said as Hikaru sighed this all seemed complicated. "However with Soul Tokens there are to variations the one you use is a Yang Soul which is a peaceful spirit"

"Then that means that those demons" Hikaru said as he realized what was going on. "Where Yin souls and where highly aggressive spirits as a result"

"Exactly, however a soul contained within a Soul Token can become "misplaced" if it is damaged" Dr. Takahashi said as Hikaru looked at her. "By destroying the Soul Tokens of those demons yesterday you basically made it near to impossible for them to interfere with mortal lives because their broken Soul Tokens can't anchor them into place within our world"

"I see" Hikaru said as he looked at his own Soul Token.

"However if a Soul Token is used by a human with selfish intentions regardless of the soul's alignment it will turn said human into a demon" Dr. Takahashi said as Hilaru seemed surprised by this. "However a Soul Token can also create it's own body if it absorbs enough negative energy from a surrounding area or if it is imbued with black magic"

"So technically speaking a Soul Token is susceptible to corruption if surrounded by negative energy or if it is introduced to black magic" Hikaru asked as Dr. Takahashi nodded.

"Exactly however I have not seen the impact of what should happen to a human in body, mind and soul if a Soul Token possesses them" Dr. Takahashi said as she continued. "Nor have I seen what happens if said human has their Soul Token destroyed"

"Hopefully I won't have to deal with that" Hikaru said as Dr. Takahashi sighed.

"Hikaru even though I haven't seen it I can only theorize that the possibility of a destroyed Soul Token on a possessed human can lead to illness, maybe comatose" Dr. Takahashi said as Hikaru was staring at her. "Or worst case scenario"

Hikaru continued staring at her as she returned his stare.

"Death" Dr. Takahashi said as Hikaru gulped.


	5. Tokyo's Own Hero

Location: Tokyo Japan Akihabara

Date: January 5th 2020

Time: 2:45 PM

A red Soul Token was resting in an alley its face resembled a burning ballroom mask as it seemed to heat up. The snow surrounding the Soul Token began melting as it began heating up. In a split second the heated air erupted into flames as a creature resembling armor that appeared to resemble flames appeared as it looked around. The creature walked out of the alley it looked around more as it saw some teens nearby.

"Oi mate don't cha think it's a lil early for Halloween" on of the teens said as the creature looked at them tilting its head. "Oi ya daft mate I'm talking to ya"

The teen grabbed the creature's shoulder as he instantly regretted it screaming in pain as he pulled his hand back which was burnt and bloody. The creature turned around as the teen's friends ran at the creature. However the creature swung its arm around as the flames burned the teens to ashes as the creature left.

3 Hours Later...

Hikaru was walking through the I.F.N.S. facility as he was drawing the various sceneries. As Hikaru then looked up at a breaking news report. Hikaru walked up as he turned the volume up.

'In breaking news earlier at Akihabara a group of teenagers where killed by a strange creature capable of controlling fire' the news reporter said as she looked down for a moment before looking up. 'Now I must warn you that the images you are about to see are not for the feint of heart'

Hikaru looked at the video feed of the incident as Dr. Takahashi walked up next to him.

'Hold on it would appear that police have found the suspect' the news reporter said as new video feed showed the police walking up to the creature as Hikaru gritted his teeth. Dr. Takahshi gave him a key as he looked at it.

"Parking bay 7 floor 2" Dr. Takahashi said as Hikaru left he arrived at the garage as he looked around before seeing a white Honda NM4 with red markings, a golden windshield, and a black seat as he got on it and revved the engine. Hikaru summoned his belt as he got his Soul Token ready and inserted it in his belt.

"YOKAI" the Sei-Driver announced as it began its chant. "YO~YO~YO~YO"

"HENSHIN" Hikaru activated his belt as his armor engulfed his body. 

"IT'S HAUNTING TIME" The Sei-Driver announced as Hikaru took off on the bike. "KAMEN RIDER YOKAI"

Meanwhile...

"TOKYO METROPOLITAN POLICE DEPARTMENT" an officer shouted as the creature just stood there. "ON YOUR KNEES"

the creature looked at the officer pointed his revolver at the creature. Several other officers followed suit as the creature raised its left arm as it summoned fire. It was about to throw the flames at the officers when suddenly everyone heard a motorcycle engine as everyone looked to their left as they saw Hikaru in his rider armor rush in as he stopped between the officers and the creature.

"Sir you need to leave the area" an officer said as Hikaru shook his head.

"Sorry officers but I must ask you stand down" Hikaru said as he looked at the creature. "This guy's all mine"

"Sir we cannot let you do this" an officer said as a news crew came up to the scene. However Hikaru assumed a boxing stance instead. The Onibi ran at him as it threw a punch as Hikaru caught the first as flames erupted from the attack. Hikaru spun around delivering a reverse spin kick as the Onibi stumbled back but quickly retaliated with it's own kick knocking Hikaru into a police car. Hikaru looked up as the Onibi stepped almost stepped in a puddle as it stepped back as Hikaru saw this as he ran at the Onibi. The officers could only watch as the two spirits fought each other in hand to hand combat with each of them not backing down. Unknown to them they where being recorded.

"Who do you think you are" the Onibi asked as Hikaru caught the demon in a cross counter.

"I am the one who will send you back to where you come from demon" Hikaru said as he began to push the demon back. Hikaru began punching the Onibi as he noticed a small pond nearby as he then sent the demon flying into the pond with an uppercut as the Onibi began screaming in pain. Hillary ran at the demon as he decided to finish it as his left leg began glowing.

"IT'S FINAL STRIKE TIME" the Sei-Driver announced as Hikaru continued running. "FINAL STRIKE"

"SPIRIT RIDER KICK" Hikaru shouted as he performed his jump kick striking the Onibi as it exploded leaving behind a broken Soul Token. The news reporter could only watch on astonished as the flames dispersed leaving Hikaru still in his armored form standing as he picked up the broken Soul Token as he walked over to his bike. However the news reporter ran up to him despite the warnings of the police.

"Excuse me sir" the reporter said as Hikaru looked at her. "Can I ask you a question"

"Of course" Hikaru said as the woman nodded before turning to the camera.

"Hello Japan I am here with the man who single handedly stopped the suspect who earlier today killed several teenagers in a random assault" the reporter said as she continued. "This here is the man who fought life and limb to stop the suspect that moments ago nearly attacked police"

Hilary stood there surprised that she was technically telling the truth about him.

"So tell me sir" the reporter said holding her mic up to him. "Who are you"

"My name is" Hikaru said as he knew that he shouldn't reveal his identity and decided to use his rider name. "Kamen Rider Yokai"

"I see do you mind if I just call you Yokai" the reporter asked as Hikaru nodded. "Ok Yokai can you tell me what that creature was"

"A demon" Hikaru said showing her the Soul Token. "Summoned through this"

"What exactly is this" the reporter asked as Hikaru answered.

"It's called a Soul Token" Hikaru said as he gave a quick explanation of what it was. "Because I destroyed it the demon within will not be coming back anytime soon"

Hikaru went to his bike as he got on it and revved up the engine before taking off.

"And there you have it folks" the reporter said with a smile. "Tokyo Japan has it's very own super hero"

As Hikaru continued driving the reporter continued.

"Because of Kamen Rider Yokai the families of the victims can rest easy knowing that justice has been served" the reporter said as she decided to end it. "This Rua Takanawa signing off"


	6. A New Rider Emerges

Location: Tokyo Japan Akihabara 

Date: July 5th 2020

Time: 8:32 PM

Hikaru woke up as he sighed he's been fighting demons a lot since he first became a Kamen Rider but he was glad that nearly every bruise he had received was only on his arms, legs and torso which he could cover up easily. However his mom was becoming suspicious of him coming home late. Hikaru sighed his mom asked him to stay home today because they were going to have family night. Hikaru silently hoped that no demons would attack.

Meanwhile...

A soul token with a wolf face on it was resting on the sidewalk as some yakuza fought nearby. The moon was shining brightly as it shone on the Soul Token as a humanoid armor resembling a wolf became visible. It looked around before rushing the Yakuza. The sounds of screaming, flesh tearing, blood splattering, gunfire and bullet ricocheting could be.

Back To Hikaru...

Hikaru's mom had him and his sister get into her car as they drove off to have dinner at a restaurant. They soon however came across a scene that made her freeze as they saw dead Yakuza and blood everywhere and some fire lightning the area . Hikaru silently took in the carnage as he felt something very bad was going to happen soon. A loud thud was heard as Hikaru's mom and Sakura screamed as a dead body laid on the front of the car.

"We need to leave" Mrs. Sato said as she put the car in reverse however a figure appeared behind them as it suddenly grabbed the car and flipped it onto it's roof sending the car skidding across the ground. Sakura was crying as the creature slowly advanced towards the car. Hikaru quickly realized what was happening as he fiddled with his seatbelt before finally unlatching it as he quickly got out of the car.

'Dammit I can't believe I'm in this situation' Hikaru thought as he stood his ground as the demon kept walking towards him.

"HIKARU GET AWAY FROM IT" Mrs. Sato shouted as Sakura was now crying even harder realizing her big brother was going to be hurt badly.

'Fuck it's Hikaru thought as he summoned the Sei-Driver and his Soul Token. 'I won't let my family get hurt'

Hikaru inserted his Soul Token into the Sei-Driver as it started up as his mom and sister watched.

"YOKAI" The Sei-Driver announced as it soon began chanting. "YO~YO~YO~YO"

"HENSHIN" Hikaru shouted as his rider armor appeared.

"IT'S HAUNTING TIME" The Sei-Driver announced before continuing. "KAMEN RIDER YOKAI"

Hikaru took a boxing stance as he ran at the demon delivering a punch as the demon caught his fist and tossed him aside however Hikaru quickly regained his balance as he ran at the demon again tossed him aside this time slashing his back for good measure as Hikaru again regained his balance as he stood up. He ran at the demon as the two began rapidly exchanging punches before catching each other in a cross counter. However the demon soon pushed him back as he tried to resist before suddenly his belt and right arm began glowing.

'gotta finish this now' Hikaru thought as he pulled the lever out.

"IT'S FINAL STRIKE TIME" The Sei-Driver announced. "FINAL STRIKE"

"Spirit" Hikaru started as he clenched his right hand into a fist. "Rider"

"Finish it" Mrs. Sato whispered as Hikaru soon reeled his fist back.

"PUNCH" Hikaru shouted punching the wolf demon in the face that sent it crashing into the ground so hard the ground cracked and cratered around them as he was still mashing the demon's face in between his fist and the pavement of the road.

"Big brother" Sakura asked as Hikaru soon let up as he stumbled forward as the demon exploded leaving behind a broken Soul Token in its wake.

"That's that" Hikaru said as he turned around as he was sent flying by another wolf demon as he crashed into the side of his mom's car. The demon ran at him as a voice was heard.

"SHINIGAMI" A voice similar to Hikaru's Sei-Driver announced as it soon began chanting. "SHI~SHI~SHI~SHI"

"Henshin" a voice both calm and collected said as the voice from earlier spoke up.

"IT'S DEATH TIME" The voice form the other Sei-Driver announced as it continued. "KAMEN RIDER SHINIGAMI"

Hikaru watched as another Kamen Rider walked up to them this one dressed in black armor with a white Samurai Haori resting on his shoulders as his arms weren't within the sleeves. However what really caught Hikaru's attention was the white skeletal face plate of the helmet.

"IT'S FINAL STRIKE TIME" The new rider's Sei-Driver announced as he summoned a katana and ran at the demon. "FINAL STRIKE"

"ZANTETSUKEN" Kamen Rider Shinigami shouted as he was now standing behind the demon both of them unscathed until he dematerialized his sword. Hikaru looked over and watched as the demon's body split in two down the middle as both halves began to rapidly decay/liquefy as a Soul Token was left. Hikaru watched as the Soul Token then rusted and turned into ash as he stared at the new rider.

'That power' Hikaru thought frozen in place as he stared at Kamen Rider Shinigami. 'It's'

Kamen Rider Shinigami turned to look at Hikaru as he backed up into his mom's car.

'So' Hikaru thought as Shinigami walked away.

'Terrifying' Hikaru thought as the new rider disappeared.


	7. Crossing Dimensions Part 1: Hero From Another World???

New Tech City SPD Headquarters...

Joseph Manx Cruger and his wife Evie walked through the halls of the headquarters as he sighed. It had been years since anything happened as he felt like his job had become somewhat dull. However he was relieved that nothing to dangerous had happened in the past 10 years. However his moment of peace was disrupted by an old enemy.

"Well well well if it isn't the Shadow Rnager's brat" an alien said as Joseph turned around and saw Mirloc.

"Mirloc" Joseph said as he had his hand hovering over his morpher. "Thought you were dead"

"Oh I'm very much alive" Mirloc said as his chest opened revealing a new mirror. "And I have a new and improved mirror"

Mirloc looked over as the window held there reflections in it. Joseph saw this as he ran at Mirloc striking his mirror while Mirloc activated his mirror as the sudden surge in energy cause them both to disappear. Evie panicked as she noticed a shard of the mirror left as she ran to find Sophie and Dr. Katherine Manx.

Meanwhile...

Hikaru was waiting for Dr. Takahashi as he sighed looking at the Sei-driver and his Soul Token. As he waited he heard the sound of someone falling.

"YOU BASTARD YOU TRAPPED US HERE" a voice shouted as Hikaru watched as a brown haired man dressed in a dark grey vest with a badge shaped emblem on the back with dog head in the center and the initials SPD go flying past him landing on his back as he quickly stood up dressed in dark grey cargo pants, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Hikaru then looked over as a strange humanoid creature appeared obviously angry as Hikaru turned to the man.

'Fuck it I need transform' Hikaru thought as he got his soul token ready while the young man pulled out a cellphone like object with the same emblem that was on his vest on it.

"SPD" the man shouted opening his "cellphone" as Hikaru inserted his soul token.

"YOKAI" The Sei-Driver announced as it began chanting. "YO~YO~YO~YO"

"EMERGENCY/HENSHIN" The young man and Hikaru shouted now aware of what the other was doing as they stared at each other confused as a strange black suit with the number 100 and a silver helmet wwith silver breastplate appears on the young man while Hikaru's rider armor appeared on his body.

"What" the strange monster asked confused as the man continued the statement.

"The" the man said continuing the statement.

"Hell" Hikaru asked finishing the statement.

"IT'S HAUNTING TIME" the Sei-driver announced as the two warriors and one monster stared at each other confused. "KAMEN RIDER YOKAI"

"Who are you" Hikaru and the man asked each other.


	8. Crossing Dimensions Part 2: Burning Spirit

Location: Institute For Nature study

Date: January 3rd 2020

Time: 5:52

Hikaru jumped back as Mirloc attacked him as Joseph side stepped from the attack.

"So let me get this straight" Hikaru said clarifying. "Your technically speaking the head of an advanced intergalactic police force on earth and part of a team of super heroes calling themselves power rangers"

"Basically yeah" Joseph said as he side stepped again slashing Mirloc this time. "And your a vigilante called Common Rider Yokai"

"First of all it's Kamen Rider Yokai" Hikaru said correcting Joseph. "And second of all I'm a hero as well I just hunt demons and spirits instead of wanted alien and human criminals"

Mirloc used his mirror again as Joseph pushed Hikaru out of the way as he was trapped in the nearby window reflection.

"NO" Hikaru shouted in shock as Mirloc approached him.

"Don't worry you'll join him soon enough" Mirloc said Hikaru knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Mirloc. However before anyone knew it Hikaru's left hand caught fire as he screamed in pain clutching his hand.

"YOKAI" Joseph shouted as Hikaru slowly opened his hand revealing a new soul token that resembled his normal one except it was orange and the eyes on the face looked like flames. Hikaru didn't know why but he removed his soul token as he inserted the new one into his belt.

"ONIBI" the sei-driver announced as chanting was soon heard. "OH~OH~OH~NI~BIIIII"

"SOUL EXCHANGE" Hikaru shouted as his armor shattered leaving behind a blank black suit as orange flames engulfed his body as his new suit was bright orange with black flame markings and a black open front vest with orange flame markings on it. His helmet was bright orange with red eyes.

"IT'S BURNING TIME" the sei-driver announced. "KAMEN RIDER YOKAI IGNIS SOUL"

"Holy shit" Joseph said surprised by this new form.

Mirloc opened his mirror as Hikaru threw a ball of fire at it shattering it more as Joseph was released from his prison.

"MY MIRROR" Mirloc shouted shocked as Hikaru helped Joseph up. "DAMN YOU YOKAI"

Joseph got his morpher ready as he held it up.

"Judgement time" Joseph said as Hikaru stepped forward.

"I got this" Hikaru said as he ran at Mirloc.

Mirloc went for a head punch as Hikaru ducked and weaved before delivering his own punch causing Mirloc to stumble back. Mirloc went in for a high kick as Hikaru blocked it.

"You call that a kick" Hikaru asked as he pulled the sei-driver's lever out as he pushed it back in. "This is a kick"

"IT'S FINAL STRIKE TIME" the sei-driver announced. "FINAL STRIKE"

"BLAZING RIDER KICK" Hikaru shouted as he jumped up and delivered a rider kick that engulfed his body in blue flames he kicked Mirloc in his mirror so hard that not only did it shatter completely, but the "doors" in it were broken off as Mirloc landed several feet away injured from the attack but still breathing. Joseph stepped forward as he got his mother ready.

"Judgement time" Joseph said as he opened his morpher. "I'm charging you with attempted murder, assault on an officer, and kidnapping"

The morpher displayed a red x as Joseph smirked under his helmet.

"Guilty as charged" Joseph said as he pressed the capture button on his morpher as a bright flash of light engulfed the room as Mirloc was trapped in a containment card. "Your going away for a long time"

"How effective is that thing" Hikaru asked as Joseph had an idea.

"Allow me to demonstrate and answer truthfully" Joseph said as Hikaru noticed he was doing what he just did to Mirloc on him now. "Are you truly a demon hunter seeking to protect humanity"

Hikaru was taken back by this as he took a breath and answered.

"Yes because I am one of the only people who can fight back against the demons and I chose to take this responsibility" Hikaru said as he continued. "I am humanity's first and last line of defense against the demons"

The morpher displayed a green circle as Joseph nodded.

"Your telling the truth" Joseph said as he explained how his morpher worked.

"So it's basically also a lie detector with 100% accuracy" Hikaru asked.

"Kinda yeah" Joseph said as a portal opened up as a humanoid dog girl with purple scales stepped through as Hikaru assumed a fighting stance. However Joseph removed his helmet as he ran up to her and kissed her.

"What the" Hikaru asked shocked as Joseph looked at him. 

"This is my wife Evie"

Joseph said as he looked at Hikaru as the young Kamen Rider was confused.

"Honestly I am not going to question it considering I don't know what to view as normal anymore" Hikaru said as he then sighed before picking up Mirloc's containment card. "Here"

"Thanks" Joseph said as he was about to walk through the portal but stopped. "What's your real name Yokai"

"Hikaru Sato" Hikaru said as Joseph smiled. "You"

"Joseph Manx-Cruger" Joseph said as he sighed. "Also I honestly don't think I'll be coming back here to this dimension"

"Can't say I blame you considering your user to what we in the twenty first century call advanced technology" Hikaru said as he sighed. "Sometimes I still can't believe that I have to use magic, spirits and what not to combat other spirits and demons"

Joseph and Hikaru went their separate ways as the portal closed as both warriors one from a technologically advanced world and the other from the modern day world who utilizes magic and ancient spirits decided to continue their work to protect humanity from the threats of the unknown.


	9. Cold As Ice Part 1: Whiteout Wipeout

Date: January 8th, 2020

Location: Tokyo Japan Highway

Drivers on the highway in the early morning where driving through clear weather and actually going a decent pace as there was hardly any traffic at all. The drivers enjoyed the ride as they either traveled to work, school or to vacation spots.

Meanwhile...

An ice cream van on the highway was traveling to Osaka the inside cooled so as to not melt the sweet cold treats kept in the back that the vendor intended to sell to tourists and children. He was unaware of the 6 coin like objects in the back each depicting a strange woman with pale white skin as he argued with someonne over the phone . The 3 coins became engulfed in dark energy as a sudden burst of freezing winds cold enough to rival the arctic burst out in the back of the truck as the driver lost control and the van crashed onto it's side sliding across the ground. Several cars stopped abruptly causing a few crashes as the back of the van exploded outwards as snow engulfed the general area. 6 woman with long dark hair, dressed in white winter kimonos and pale white skin stepped out of the van. Several more crashes where heard as cars lost control in the sudden snow covered road and crashed resulting in several accidents. The 6 women looked up and they began chanting as clouds began to gather. The chanting continued as it began snowing. They soon disappeared as people tried to help others in the massive pile up or where calling emergency services.


End file.
